1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clutch mechanisms for fishing reels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to one-way roller clutches for baitcast fishing reels.
2. Background
Many types of fishing reels employ one-way clutch structures to prevent backward rotation of the crank handle. One-way clutches are well known in the art under a variety of common names such as roller clutches, overrun clutches, and sprag clutches. For casting, a thumb-operated mechanism or other means is typically provided for releasing the clutch to allow free rotation of the spool in the unwinding direction. Baitcasting-type reels commonly employ one-way roller clutches to prevent backward rotation while desirably minimizing the amount of free play in the crank handle.
In a baitcasting reel having a metal side cover, a cylindrical, one-way clutch will typically be pressed directly into a boss provided on the side cover such that the clutch body is prevented from rotating. In baitcasting reels with plastic side covers, one-way clutches are typically first pressed into shells having non-circular (e.g., hexagonal) cross sections. The shell and clutch combination is then inserted into an appropriately shaped aperture provided in the side cover, thus preventing rotation of both the shell and the clutch body.
In a typical baitcasting reel, the crankshaft of the reel will extend through the one-way clutch such that, when the crank handle is turned in the forward direction, the clutch overruns, thereby allowing free rotation of the crank handle. However, when the crank handle is turned in the opposite direction, the clutch will engage and grip the crankshaft, thus preventing rotation in the reverse direction.
Unfortunately, a number of problems are common in fishing reels which employ clutches pressed into non-cylindrical (e.g., hexagonal) shells. In using such devices, it is difficult and costly to achieve the degree of precision necessary to minimize free play between the non-cylindrical shell and the corresponding aperture provided in the side cover of the reel. It is also difficult to maintain the required alignment between the centerline of the crankshaft and the centerline of the one-way clutch.
A further disadvantage of at least some previous designs is that they do not eliminate the possibility of backward installation of the clutch in the side cover.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide and allow the use of a one-way clutch shell which is generally of a cylindrical shape.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means for securing the shell against rotation while maintaining an acceptable minimal level of free play.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means for ensuring that the shell is properly oriented within the side cover.